


Sing For Me

by Cursed_Dinkus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Dinkus/pseuds/Cursed_Dinkus
Summary: Roman, a renowned singer, comes back to the city for one night only. Dorian decides to make the most of this and gives him a night to remember.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 28





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> This is the first time I've taken a smut fic seriously and this actually took me two months to write so,, yeah. I really hope you like it.

The bar was bustling more than ever tonight. It was never empty of course but tonight was different: Roman Prince himself was going to perform. He’d been making waves as a jazz singer yet he always preferred smaller gigs. As wonderful as it was to be singing for large crowds and capturing their attention, he much preferred the atmosphere of the local shows. Dorian came in early and sat by the bar. He ordered a drink and gazed at the stage, waiting for the performance. Even though there was twenty minutes until the show, a large number of tables had already been occupied. His seat allowed him to get a good view as well as making his presence subtle. Roman was sure to notice though, which was exactly what he wanted. Thoughts of him filled his mind. Dorian was very much disliked by his friends so he tended to keep his distance but whenever the two of them were together it was obvious that the attraction was there. Roman would always sneak glances and would talk to him a lot more than the others. Their banter was different to what he had with others, there was an energy to it. He couldn’t quite put it into words but he felt something and he was almost certain it was mutual. 

Two drinks later the scarlet stunner himself appeared on stage. Dressed in a maroon suit with a black shirt and rose patterned tie, he looked breathtaking. He scanned the room and made eye contact with Dorian. He smirked for a split second before looking at the rest of his audience and beaming.

“Before I begin, I would like to thank all of you for being here tonight. Your warmth and your presence mean the world to me. Why, I love you almost as much as I love jazz.” The audience laughed. Even when he was being serious that cheesiness always managed to creep in. Dorian found it charming. He smirked and watched on as Roman swept the room away with his voice. The performance hit him harder than the whiskey he just downed. He was swept up in it all. In his mind there was only Roman. Nothing or no one could pull him out from his spell. Dorian was completely and utterly captivated.

Roman finished his set and thanked everyone for coming out to see him before walking off the stage. Some time passed and he walked over to the bar.  
“Well hello there stranger.” He pulled up a seat next to Dorian.  
“I’m sorry, who are you?” He ordered drinks for the two of them.  
“Ah, how I’ve missed your dry sense of humour. Tell me, how have you been? I’m so busy I don’t even get the chance to talk to the others anymore. I was going to go see them after this actually.” Dorian touched his shoulder.  
“Roman, you know how late it is. You’d be much better off seeing them in the morning.” He shook his head.  
“I can’t, I leave tomorrow. I promised I’d see them as soon as I arrived but I got caught up in other things.”  
“If they really wanted to see you they would’ve made the effort to come out tonight. You did give them notice, right?” He nodded slowly.  
“No one ever mentioned being unable to make it…” He frowned. Dorian put an arm around him.  
“Well forget about them. They missed their chance. It’s been much longer since we’ve seen each other, anyway. Surely you’ve missed me too, or have you forgotten all about me?” He pouted and looked away. Pulling this trick always seemed to work on Roman. Part of him hated being so manipulative but it got him what he wanted, and it wasn’t malicious. As much as he wanted him he knew better than to hurt him like that. He was quite fond of him, after all.   
“No, of course not! I could never!” Success. He grinned.  
“Well then, how about you come back to mine?” He ran his hand down Roman’s tie and gripped it, pulling it towards him. “That way I can make sure you never forget me.” 

\---

They were sitting on his leather couch, bodies almost touching but not quite. When Dorian reached over to grab his drink his hand gently brushed over Roman’s leg, which caused him to blush.  
“So, how are things? I assume you’re very busy.” He cleared his throat.  
“Yeah. I almost never get time to myself, but the experiences I’ve had make everything worth it. Being able to travel and perform for people is incredible. But I do miss the others. They’re on my mind all the time.” He gently placed a hand on his cheek.  
“I told you to forget about them, didn’t I? If you’re only here for tonight you shouldn’t focus on things that’ll only make you feel bad.”   
“You’re right…” Dorian lowered his hand and placed it gently on top of Romans, their fingers intertwining. He shifted closer and leaned in. Gazing into his warm brown eyes he lifted his hand and moved a stray hair off from his forehead. He inched in closer, to the point where Roman could feel his breath against his lips. Just as he was about to break the distance Dorian tilted his head and reached for his ear.  
“Are you hot?”  
“What?”  
“Are you hot?” He paused. Dorian stood up, bringing Roman with him. He rested his hands on his shoulders and slowly slid off his jacket. It fell onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in. He cupped his cheek once again and kissed him. Roman leaned into him, opening his mouth to take in air. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue in, savouring the taste of wine that lingered on his lips. The kiss deepened. Their hands frantically grabbed at each other, caressing every inch of each their bodies. Dorian moved down and kissed his neck as he began to unbutton his shirt. Staying true to his word he covered Roman's neck and torso with marks. Their clothes made a trail leading to the bedroom. 

Dorian pinned Roman down, looking deep into his eyes. They shared a moment of silence. His hands trailed down, gently stroking his inner thigh. He reached up for his cock and started to stroke it. Roman moaned as he felt Dorian's lips take him all in. He gazed at him as his tongue swirled around the base, his free hand moving up to gag him. He threw his head back, moaning muffled by the fingers in his mouth. Roman gripped his hair roughly. Dorian pulled back and smirked.   
“You want to get rough already?” He purred. Roman nodded, unable to say anything. He flipped him onto his stomach, bringing him up onto his knees. Dorian leaned into him, his tips gently brushing against him. “Are you really okay with having all of me…?” He grunted.   
“I won’t do a thing until you tell me yes or no,” He traced his thigh and buried his head into Roman’s neck, leaving small hickeys in his wake. “Come on, tell me what you want.”   
“I want you bad I want all of you please just fuck me,” He babbled. It was clear how desperate he was. He would never come out with things like this in normal circumstances. He grinned and slowly pushed his dicks into him. Roman gasped, not expecting this.  
“Do you still want to do this?” He nodded. Dorian continued to push into him, gradually creating a rhythm. Roman started to relax and pushed against him. His moans filled the room.  
“My my, you’re quite loud.”   
“I can’t help it… It-it feels so good I...” Roman was almost incoherent and could barely get words out with how much he was moaning.   
“Did I say it was a bad thing?” He grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. “Maybe I want to hear you sing.” Dorian continued to fuck him, relishing in the fact that he left him screaming into a pillow. Not even that could keep him quiet. He pulled out and flipped him on his back once again.   
Roman pulled him close as he thrust into him once again, running his nails down his back and sloppily kissing his neck and chest. His hold tightened.  
“I-I think I’m close.”  
“So am I. Shall we?”   
“Please…” The thrusting got faster and messier until they both climaxed together. Dorian fell into his arms, Roman immediately cuddling him. He lazily played with his hair.  
“God I love your voice.”


End file.
